Mobile computing devices, such as smart phones, have become highly capable communication devices in recent years. In addition to the wide array of processing capabilities such as digital assistant (PDA) features, including word processing, spreadsheets, synchronization of information (e.g., e-mail) with a desktop computer, and so forth, mobile computing devices also typically include wireless communications capabilities to provide features, such as mobile telephony, mobile e-mail access, web browsing, and content (e.g., video and radio) reception. Exemplary wireless communications technologies include cellular, satellite, and mobile data networking technologies.
The increasing number of features for a smart phone poses a design challenge in keeping it small and compact. As such, smaller form factor devices are often designed with multiple mechanical sections that fold or slide into different positions or configurations. If the device is in a “closed” position, for example, then it is smaller and more compact, allowing easy portability. In a partially open configuration, the mechanical section may reveal a keyboard or touch panel that allows easy user input. In a fully open configuration, the device may present a full display screen, touch pad, keyboard or other functionality for ease of use. For such devices, it is desirable to detect the position or configuration of the mechanical sections in an efficient manner.